


Taking Luna to the Ball

by linnydefensesquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, HP femslash, Hogwarts, Yule Ball, a prompt i wrote from tumblr, bisexual Ginny, pansexual luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnydefensesquad/pseuds/linnydefensesquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny asked Luna to the Yule Ball, but she knows they won't have a difficulty free night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Luna to the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: @lunnydefensesquad

Ginny knew that people were going to be in their business. She knew that people would judge her, make fun of her….or worse, they’d make fun of Luna.

But after Harry used his Triwizard perks to get her into the Yule Ball--despite her being a year too young--Ginny couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather ask.

When she had asked Luna, she'd taken her to their favorite spot, under a willow outside the castle, and the snow fell lightly around them.

“Luna, I know we’ve only been going out for a month, and I know we’re not public yet, for good reason. People would torment us if they knew or try to make our lives hell...but I can’t help but be proud that I'm with you." As Ginny spoke, Luna's gaze grew soft and a smile spread across her lips.

Encouraged, Ginny continued. "The Yule Ball is coming up, and it’s a lot to ask of you but-”

She didn’t have a chance to get the rest of the words out because Luna had flung her arms around Ginny’s neck and whispered _yes_ in her ear. Luna had a way of knowing exactly what she was thinking.

The day of the ball arrived and Ginny knew her dress wouldn’t the prettiest or the most expensive--it wasn’t even new--but nothing could dampen her spirits. She was going to the ball with the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world.

“Ginny!" Came Luna’s awed voice from the stairs behind her and Ginny turned around to see…

Luna. She looked so perfectly _Luna_. Her dress was every shade of purple imaginable, cascading across her figure in sheer layers, and her hair was piled in a braided bun on top of her head, where mistletoe dangled from varying strands. The floor length dress had been enchanted so that the layers of fabric didn't touch the ground, but instead, fanned out around her like ribbons in the wind, revealing her shoes, which were floral printed converse.

“Ginny, you look beautiful.” Luna continued in a breathier tone than usual, gazing at Ginny lovingly.

“Me?” Ginny laughed. “Look at you! You’re…mesmerizing.”

A soft blush crept up Luna’s cheeks, enhancing her beauty. With a sudden burst of enthusiasm, she ran down the stairs to meet Ginny. People were already watching them.

“The mistletoe keeps jealous, spiteful pixies away when you’re having a good time…well, amongst other things.” Luna looked down at her floating dress for a moment before meeting Ginny’s eyes again and saying, “I want to make sure tonight is perfect. With you.” 

“It will be." Ginny promised, giving Luna her most brilliant smile. "Well then, no time to waste!” Ginny announced cheerily, taking Luna’s hand and steering her into the makeshift ballroom.

The effect was instant. Gasps were heard on all sides, people pointed, and some began to whisper to each other. Ron's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw them but it quickly turned into a smile. Ginny didn’t care what the others thought but she couldn't help but be happy to have her brother's approval.

Just when Ginny felt like she might crumble under the attention and noticed Luna's hand begin to tremble in her own, the Triwizard Chamions entered to lead the first dance and the crowd was temporarily distracted.

Harry and his date, Parvati, spun around the dance floor awkwardly, along with the other champions who managed a bit more grace. Ginny saw Hermione, smiling from ear to ear, as she danced with Victor Krum and was pleased that her friend was happy.

After waiting respectfully for a few minutes, other couples started to enter onto the dance floor. Ginny wanted to ask Luna to dance but she was afraid Luna wouldn't want the extra attention.

"We should dance," Luna declared suddenly. "I want to dance with you.

Ginny felt herself smile uncontrollably, then bowed low with her hand extended. "It would be an honor m'lady."

Luna took her hand, giggling happily, and they walked onto the dance floor. Ginny walked proudly, with her chin high and her shoulders squared.

Ginny had held Luna before, many times, in fact, but as the music started and she wrapped one arm around Luna's waist and held her hand, resting over her's, Ginny knew this was different. Dancing with Luna was intimate and beautiful, something her soul had always been aching for, without her even knowing it.

They spun around the dance floor expertly, making Ginny glad she had practiced the man's part so thoroughly. Their strides were long, their spins were seamless, and they were laughing breathlessly the whole time, focused only on each other.

The music ended and they exited with fingers intertwined to find a table where they could rest. Luna was pointing out the hidden meanings in the decorations when a Ravenclaw girl and her date made their way to them. The girl had a taunting smile and Ginny, instantly on guard, watched her warily.

“Luna…I see you finally found someone to show some interest in you.” The girl said while her French date laughed quietly.

Luna just smiled, putting a gentle hand on Ginny's arm to stop her from confronting the rude girl. “I suppose so.”

“I was surprised at first, but now it all makes sense. You _would_ go out with a carrot topped, hand-me-down dress wearing, _dyke_.” The girl pronounced the last word with such sickeningly sweet clarity that Ginny felt herself flinch away as if she’d been slapped.

That is, until Luna took a flying leap, and landed on the girl, pushing her to the ground. Luna pulled out her wand, pointed it directly at the girl’s face, and started to yell at her.

“Listen here, Mavis, I know I’m different and a freak and whatever else you want to call me! I’ll take that from you because I know that my differences don’t make me wrong! But if you _EVER_ talk about Ginny, my girlfriend, who I love more than anything else in this world, like that again, I will set your hair PERMANENTLY ON FIRE!”

By this point, the whole ballroom was listening in shock. Mavis was speechless and more than a little scared. No one had ever seen this side of Luna before.

Gently, Ginny pulled Luna up and tucked a comforting arm around her, quietly escorting her out of the ballroom before any of the teachers got to her.

The stair way outside of the ballroom was deserted, luckily, and Ginny was able to lead her into an unused classroom and lock the door behind them before anyone could follow.

Luna slowly sank to the floor, and, as if she couldn't keep it in any longer, began to cry.

“I’m so sorry Ginny! I wanted this to be our perfect night! You were so sweet to ask me and-and-so sweet to like me at all. But I ruined it.”

"No! Luna, you are perfect. Please don't talk that way about yourself!" Ginny dropped to her knees and enfolded Luna in her arms, kissing her face and tasting the tears that ran down her cheeks.

Luna moved closer to the gentle kisses for a moment before picking up her head and meeting Ginny's eyes with sadness.

"You deserve so much better than me. Everyone hates me or-or thinks I'm crazy." Luna gasped in between sobs, and turned away. "You deserve to be with someone you don't have to be embarrassed of."

Ginny held Luna’s face to meet her own and looked deeply into her eyes. “Luna, I have _never_ been embarrassed of you. Not once. You are the most unique person I have ever met. Everything you say is worth more than all the galleons in the Gringott's vault combined. Your beliefs make you open-minded and optimistic and when we graduate...Luna, I'm gonna help you prove the existence of all of it. I'll travel the world with you, if you want, until we find every single nargle and crumple-horned snorkack alive. We'll make them eat their words!"

Luna was still crying but she was smiling now, and it was a radiant smile that lit up her whole face.

"So..." Luna began quietly. "You really _like_ me?" 

Ginny laughed under her breath. "Luna, I _love_ you."

Ginny leaned in and kissed her like the world depended on it.


End file.
